Burned
by jessiCore123451
Summary: Contnues after 'Tempted.' Please read!
1. Love At First Bite

**Burned**

**My warrior, Stark stood infront of me in a protective stance. Kalona was standing 20 feet away from me, with a wicked smile, curving his perfect lips. I couldn't fight the urge anymore. **_**Need him..want him..love him.**_

**"Stark move." I said. It wasn't my voice.**

**"But Zoey.." He began.**

**"Now!" I screamed. He cringed, and stepped aside. I walked over to Kalona, and rested my head on his shoulder. "Kalona. Oh Kalona." **

**"Yes my **_**Goddess.**_**" Kalona responded. **

**I hugged him, and put my hands on his wings. "Kalona, oh Kalona." I was in control again. "Fire, burn." His wings caught aflame, and I stepped back.**

**"You isolent jerk! You will pay, my A-ya! Sometime you will give in, and you will be mine!" He ran off, trying to put his fire out on his wings.**

**"Zoey..?" Stark merley whispered. I ran over, and hugged him.**

**"He was going to hurt you, I acted Stark, I love you."**

**"I love you too Z." He bent, and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft, and sweet, yet passionate. He broke the kiss, and picked me up bridal style. He kissed me, rougly, fiercly. ****His lips exploded with passion, and heat as they moved with mine. Before I knew it we had returned to our room. He laid me on the bed and carried on kissing me, his kisses were surreal and wonderful! They made me feel tingly and fuzzy inside. His hand cupped my neck whilst the other pressed against the small of my back holding me closer. He moaned and lifted my shirt over my head as I did his. He lifted me by the waist so he lay on top of me and pulled of his jeans, kicking them across the room. He trailed kisses from the bottom of my stomach up over my breasts, up my chest and up to my neck where he kissed under my ear, it sent shivers of joy down my spine. I giggled because his fingers traced up my stomach, tickling me, and cupped my breasts. I moaned at what he did with them. He moaned too and bit into my neck.**

"**Ohhhh," I moaned in happiness as my blood ran into his mouth.**

"**mmm..." He enjoyed it just as much.**

**As our imprint grew stronger, so did our lust for each other. I pushed down his boxers with my feet and wrapped my legs around him. With one hand he pulled mine off so were equally bare. When he finished drinking he slid into me causing me to gasp. He kissed my lips with sweet passion, like fruit juice mixed with blood. He licked my wound to stop the bleeding and kissed me again as we moved together. His kisses were mixed with my blood, it was sweet and suited the kiss well. He pulled back a little to look into my eyes, my blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth so I pulled my head up to meet his and licked it off.**

**He laughed and said, "You are amazing."**

"**So are you." I said with a kiss between each word.**

"**I know that." He replied cockily.**

**We laughed and kissed and then kissed some more, then did things that would frighten some people... I smiled and pulled him to me. He smiled back and wound his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body tighter but being careful to be gentle. He lowered his head to me, I went on my tip-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me, his soft lips caressed mine. He was so gentle and sweet. This kiss was our first in his new life. It was the best kiss of my life. Better than Erik, Heath and Loren put together. I twirled my fingers in his silky blonde hair and held his head closer. Eventually we had to pull away gasping for air. "You know," I said, "You are actually the best kisser I know." I stated.**

**He looked at me, "Really?"**

**I nodded. "Even better than that Erik dude?" He asked. **

**I playfully pulled a face which looked like it was a hard question to answer. "I think I'm going to have to refresh your memory." He stated.**

**With a mischievous grin he leaned towards me to kiss me again. It started out slow and sweet, but all of a sudden with a moan in the back of his throat he made it more passionate, more hot. It made me want more. Without breaking the kiss I crawled on top of him. I was knelt with my legs at either side of his waist. He put his hands on my waist and rolled so he lay on top of me. The muscles in his arms were big but not too big, just the way I like them. They were bigger than Erik's. His arms were at either side of my shoulders and supported all his weight but his body was still pressed against mine. One of his hands went to my waist, and drew up my body, it tickled and I smiled against his lips, he smiled to. I played my fingernails along the skin at the back of his neck, he shivered. We moaned loudly at the heat of our kiss, I clutched him closer so we pressed against each other even more. He kissed along my cheek then hungrily down to my neck. I moaned loudly and I felt him smile that it caused me pleasure. He removed his soft lips from my neck to kiss down my stomach as if he was memorizing me and ever part of me was delicate and precious before he went back to kissing my lips. He pulled back and looked down my body then stared into my eyes.**

**His eyes were the colour of melted chocolate, he said "you're so beautiful, I don't deserve something this good."**

**I answered simply "I like bad boys," He smiled and we moulded our lips together again, it felt so good! He was so soft yet so fiery. He made me feel special. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was slow and sweet yet fierce and wonderful, he pushed me back against the wall gently while one of his hands lay in the small of my back, the other traced down my side. His fingers traced from my neck, over my shoulder, and over my hip to my thigh. He pulled my leg up to wrap around his waist and held me there as I lifted the other one. He carried me effortlessly to the bed still not breaking the kiss. He lowered me down with his body pressed against mine. I reached down to my bra to undo it, once he saw what I was doing and pulled back to help me, and to catch our breath. I was suddenly nervous, **_**'What you worried about?' **_**I asked myself, **_**'he's seen you like this before.' **_**It was true, he had seen me like this before. I reached back to undo the clasp of my bra, **_**'but he's never seen me like **_**this **_**before.'**_** I let the bra slide down my arms, and he pulled it off to throw it onto the pile of our clothes. I sat up onto my elbows to kiss him more, but when I did I felt something new, something that was really powerful like electricity being passed from him to me and it didn't stop. He felt it too, my body raised up to him like he was a magnet and he moaned, desperate.**

**He suddenly looked at me seriously, "You can tell me to stop any time ok?" He asked, "I promise I won't ever be mad."**

"**I know Stark." I pulled his back against me as he kissed my neck. While Stark was kissing my neck I had a very good thought. "Stark," I whispered to him. He pulled away to look into my eyes.**

"**Drink from me." I told him.**

**His eyes widened, "Zoey I really, really, want to." I smiled **_**'good'**_** I thought. I brought my nail up to my neck when I felt his hand close around mine before I had time to cut.**

**I looked at him, "what's wrong?" I asked.**

"**I could drain you." He said.**

"**You're not like that anymore. You can stop when you want, but you probably won't want to." I smiled at him as he released my hand.**

"**Ok," He said.**

**I reached my nail up to my neck and sliced. It felt hot a little and was burning so I wanted him fast. He slowly bent down his head, dug his teeth into my neck and began to suck. We both felt the pleasure of it immediately so I pulled him as close as I could, I moaned loud followed by his. He was on top of me and sucking my blood.**

"**Stark," I moaned his name.**

"**Oh Zoey!" He moaned right back. We continued to make love with blood, and passion all night long.**


	2. Discovered

*******

**When I woke up, I had my head on Stark's bare chest. "Zoeyreye..." Stark mumbled. I think he meant to say 'Zoey.' But he was clearly still asleep. I pulled up to look at him.**

**"Stark." I kissed his neck all over, then licked it multiple times. "Stark." I kissed his forehead slopingly, licking it all over. "Stark." I kissed both of his cheeks. "Stark." I kissed him on the lips. I pulled away because it was supposed to be a peck, but Stark lifted his arms, and pulled my face to his. He kissed me roughly-fiercly. His lips we're so soft, and moist against mine.**

**"Good morning, my lady." He said.**

**"Morning." I responded. "I have to have a shower." I got up. I heard him moan. "What is it Stark?"**

**"Can.. I.. umm.. wash your back now?" He stuttered. I suspressed a sigh.**

**"Yes you can wash my back now." His grin got wide. We walked into the bathroom, and got into the shower. He hugged me really close from behind, licked, and kissed my neck all over. It was very distracting. "Stark. We have to have a shower. No sex in the shower."**

**"Mmmmm... maybe we could do both. He kissed my neck, my cheeks, then he finally got to my lips. I finally gave in, and kissed him eagerly back. It was a very long shower.**

*******

**We we're entering the tunnels to see Stevie Rae, and the red fledgings. It was very dark. Except for very dim lanterns, attached to the tunnel walls. Stevie Rae burst through the ground above us. "Hey Z! Sorry for the scare, I like dropping in!" She made a hand gesture to the hole on the tunnel roof. "Come on Z!" She grabbed my hand, and led me towards the red fledgings.**

**"Hey Zoey!" I was greeted by Kramisha, Johnny B, Dallas, and Drew. Venus just stood there looking annoyed.**

**"Hey guys!" I smiled at them in return. "We need to figure out how to defeat Kalona once and for all. I know just how to do it. We got to find Selene. The Moon Goddess, and Nyx's daughter. She is the key we have been needing."**

**I am so sorry about the very short chapter. I want at least 10 reviews guys! Please review! I will post the next chapter ASAP.**


End file.
